For the Love Of A Child
by LexLover
Summary: Alexis sees something she should not have and has to deal with the consequences.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to General Hospital and ABC, except for the men that I made up, so please don't sue.

I just recently saw Cellular, starring Kim Basinger, and well, let's just say that the story inspired me to write something similar for our own GH characters.  
  
If you are planning on seeing Cellular any time soon, then I suggest you don't read this because it contains a few spoliers for the movie!  
  
Hope you enjoy, and all feedback is appreciated!  
  
**Prologue** (PG-13 For violence and language)  
  
"Smile for the camera, my sweet angel," Alexis cooed at Kristina. She was filming her daughter playing with the new toy that Jax had sent from one of his business trips.  
  
Kristina looked up at the sound of her mother's voice and shyly smiled when she saw the video camera that was pointed at her. She giggled and turned her attention to the toy, once again. Alexis smiled at her daughter's reaction and walked towards her balcony.  
  
"Oh, wow, look at the beautiful full-moon tonight, Kristina," Alexis whispered, captured by the beauty of the halo that illuminated from the celestial body.  
  
Zooming in closer to the sky, she continued to film the stars when a sudden shout drew her attention towards the balcony across from her apartment. She turned to the sound only to be met with the sight of three men standing in the window of someone's apartment swinging something, that looked like a bat, hard and fast.  
  
Alexis gasped when the bat came back slick with the colour of red, the colour of blood. Shocked, she stepped away from the window before she thought anyone would see her.  
  
Alexis had absolutely no idea what she saw, and she prayed to God that it was not anything that her mind told her it was. With shaky fingers, she looked at the camera and pried her finger from the record button; she had not realized until that moment that she was still holding the camera. Carefully, she pressed the rewind button and then pressed played. There it was again, the bloody bat. She had caught the act on camera and nothing scared her more. Questions were flying through her mind: _Did they see me? Who were they? Did I just imagine it?_  
  
Not really quite sure why, Alexis popped the tape out of the camera, ran into the bathroom, and grabbed the first thing in her cupboard, a half empty box of tampons. She placed the tape inside and went back into the living room.  
  
"Mama, book?"  
  
"Ok, sweetie, but Mommy needs to make a phone call first. Why don't you go into Mommy's room and grab the book, alright?"  
  
"Ok," Kristina replied, toddling her way to her mother's room.  
  
"Good girl," Alexis called after her, the phone already in her hand, ready to dial the police station.  
  
At the first ring, she could felt her heart begin to slow down, but the thoughts running around in her mind had no such luck. After the second ring, Alexis screamed at the sound and sight of her front door being slammed open.   
  
"Drop the phone bitch," a man yelled at Alexis, already making his way towards her. He quickly reached Alexis and brought his fist towards her face. There was a sickening sound as it connected with her chin and lip, and sent Alexis reeling into her coffee table.   
  
"I said to drop the phone!" Alexis tried to find her bearings but everything was happening all too quickly. She felt a deadly grip on her throat and a tight squeeze on her wrist.  
  
"You don't listen very well, do you?" He asked her in a cold voice. "No tell me, where is it?"  
  
"Where...is...what?" Alexis tired to gasp out. She licked her lips and tasted what could only be the metalic taste of blood. Her blood.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. We saw you, you sneaky bitch! Now tell me!" He yelled in her face, twisting her wrist in places it should not go.   
  
"I...don't...know...please...," Alexis was slowly loosing breathe.  
  
"You do know! Don't lie!" The man, now completely enraged, gave her wrist a sharp twist, causing Alexis to gasp in pain.  
  
"I said I don't know!" Alexis called out. "Let me go!" She swung her fist to the man's head and brought up her knee into his groin. He lost his grip on her throat, but when she tried to run, his grip on her wrist sustained and he jolted her back. There was a sharp crack and a cry of pain.  
  
"Wrong move, bitch." The man slammed his fist into her face again, sending her onto the floor. "You don't know who you are dealing with here!" He yelled down at her.  
  
He brought his foot hard into her ribcage, and repeated the motion again and again. Alexis did her best to curl into a ball and protect her face and head with her hands.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
_Oh god, Kristina! Please no!_ Alexis screamed in her mind. _Kristina go back, you're not here! Please God, don't let him hurt her_.   
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man asked, stopping his attack on Alexis, and advancing towards Kristina.   
  
"Please...don't," Alexis gasped trying to get up and go towards Kristina.  
  
"Bruce, we have to go," a second man called from Alexis' door. Bruce looked at Alexis and then let his eyes land on Kristina. A cold smile came across his face.  
  
"When you give us what we want, we'll give you what you want."


	2. Not So Good News

**Chapter One**  
  
The news had come as a shock, a shock, which evoked emotions that Sonny had never again expected to feel towards Alexis Davis. He had been up early and found the morning newspaper lying on the table. While sipping on his coffee, he almost burned his tongue when he picked up the paper and read the headline, "Attorney at Law, Alexis Davis hospitalized after brutal attack." Something overcame Sonny as he felt the need to sit down; the emotions swimming inside him scared him to the very core. He was actually afraid for the safety of Alexis.  
  
Sonny had told himself that Alexis was a woman who no longer concerned him; she was someone, who if he had to, he would crush, but he could not shake the feelings inside him. If he felt nothing for her, like he told himself, then why was he so terrified that she may have been killed? After taking a few more sips of coffee, he continued reading the paper and suddenly froze. His coffee mug slipped from his fingers, the glass shattering the smooth floor; he hardly noticed. His mind could not get the last sentence out of his mind. Little Kristina had been kidnapped.  
  
Sonny jumped at the shrill ring of the telephone, but quickly made his way to pick it up. "Yeah."  
  
"Sonny, it's Ric. I need you right now at GH."  
  
"What do you want Ric? I'm a little busy, so make this good."  
  
"I don't have time for this right now, Sonny. I don't know why the hell I'm calling you, but for some reason Alexis has been adamant about talking to you. She's been repeating your name and something about needing to see you."  
  
"I don't concern myself with those matters anymore. If Alexis needs to talk to me, she can do it another time," Sonny stated coldly.  
  
"Damn you Sonny! Why don't you forget your damn pride and just get over here!" In all honesty Sonny was extremely concerned for Alexis, but there was no way he would let her or Ric know it. He wouldn't show weakness.  
  
"I'll be there when I can," he said and promptly hung up the phone.  
  
Exactly fifteen minutes after Ric called, Sonny found himself walking through the all too familiar hall of the hospital waiting room. Here, he also found the familiar face of his somewhat ragged looking brother.  
  
"You decided to show up? How noble of you."  
  
"It sounded somewhat important. It shouldn't take too long. How is she?" Sonny asked casually, not wanting to sound too concerned.  
  
"She's resting right now. The doctors say she suffered from two broken ribs, thankfully neither of them punctured a lung, two bruised ribs, a fractured wrist, her left one of course, and some bruises and cuts on her face from where the bastard hit her. Luckily, her face wasn't fractured and the doctors say there is an extremely low chance of any scarring.  
"She's pretty out of it right now because after she found out that Kristina was gone, she became very upset and she had to be sedated because the doctors were afraid that she was going to further injure herself."  
  
"Do they know anything else about who took Kristina or if she's alright?" Sonny asked, worry laced on his voice for the little girl. Although Ric had barely seen Sonny with Kristina, he knew that the mobster had a definite soft spot for her.  
  
"The police haven't got a clue, and neither do I for that matter. There was a call that came in at around eighty-thirty last night from one of Alexis' neighbours complaining about shouting and loud noises. After she stated the apartment number and I realized it was Alexis' place, I went with the PCPD and found Alexis lying unconscious on the floor. We searched the place and found that Kristina was gone. Hopefully, Alexis will be able to tell us more after she wakes up. The only reason I called you here is because she keeps on mumbling your name and that she needs to see you. I really hope that you can give us some answers."   
  
"What room is she in?"  
  
As much as he told himself that he was not going to let Alexis get to him, the site of her lying so still and pale amongst the crisp, white sheets of the bed took his breathe away.  
  
For instant, Sonny found himself transported back to another time when she was so full of life, flushed from their senual love making, as they lay in bed, holding each other in his, candle-lit bedroom. Sonny quickly pushed the thought aside. He went to open the door, but was stopped when he felt a strong grip on his arm.  
  
"Things are still a little fragile and the slightest distress could cause major trouble. Keep your self-righteousness and troubled anger to a minimum. She doesn't need this right now," Ric whispered to Sonny, his tone taking on a threatening pitch.  
  
"Back off, Ric. Alexis doesn't need you to take care of her. She does a fine job on her own." Ric removed his hand from Sonny's arm, allowing him to enter the room.   
  
Sonny closed the door and stood there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Ric?" He heard a strained, raspy voice call out.  
  
"Uh, no. It's me, Sonny."


	3. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter Two**  
  
"Sonny?"  
  
"Yeah. Ric said that you were asking for me," Sonny told her, walking closer to the bed, not quite sure how he should approach. She looked a little disoriented and Sonny wasn't sure if she remembered calling for him. When she didn't say anything, he moved closer towards her.  
  
"Are you comfortable?" He asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. As he watched her trying to regroup and assess her surroundings, he could see the realization of where she was hit her. "You're in the hospital, Alexis, you were attacked last night," Sonny told her as he watched the memories come flooding back in her mind. He also caught the unmistakable flash of panic and fear in her dark eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, Sonny! Kristina, she's gone, they took her! I couldn't fight them off; it's my fault, I didn't protect her! Why was I so stupid? I need to find her, please God..." Sonny could see Alexis struggling to get up, her breathing becoming more rapid, the heart monitor beeping faster. He swiftly moved to her bedside and gently pushed her back.  
  
"Alexis, please, honey, you're going to hurt yourself. Breathe, Alexis, please just breathe," Sonny desperately pleaded with her. "I'm sure Kristina is fine, and we're going to get her back."  
  
"No, you don't understand. They won't reason. They've...they've got my... my baby girl," Alexis choked on the words, hot tears falling down her cheek.  
  
Sonny looked at Alexis, and gently smoothed the hair from her face, and tenderly took her hand. "It will be okay."  
  
Sonny's mind was reeling with a million thoughts. He had no idea what he was doing here. It made him uncomfortable but there was also a familiar feel to it that he found himself missing. He knew he should leave and speak to Alexis when she was fully aware of herself, but he could not bring himself to do it. She had seen him at his worst and he knew that Alexis would act strong for those around her. As much as he hated himself for letting her get to him again, he wanted to be there for her.He knew he needed to gain her trust again, and he her's, but he still wanted her to feel, that with him, she could let her walls down. She was a fighter, but even fighters lose the battle every once and a while.  
  
"Alexis, what did you want to-?" Sonny asked, as he looked down at Alexis' face and noticed that she had fallen back asleep. He also noticed that he had been caressing her face with feather-like strokes the whole time, and that her head had moved into his hand.  
  
Removing his hand from her face, he fell into the chair beside the bed, and for what felt like the first time, let out a breath. No matter how many times he ran it over in his mind that he should not be doing this, he could not let Alexis face this on her own. For now, his anger towards Alexis was irrelevant. Alexis needed someone to trust and someone who would be there for her. How could he not care? He couldn't, he told himself, Kristina's life was too important. No matter how many times they saw things differently, if Sonny needed Alexis' help with Michael, she was there for him. Sonny could not deny that to Alexis for her child.  
  
Anxious as to what she had to say to him, he knew that it would have to wait for the time being. The best thing for her was to sleep and gain her strength; Sonny had a gut feeling that her nightmare was far from over.  
  
Cold eyes watched the little girl sleeping on the cot in the room adjacent to the main area. Her face was red and puffy from the hours of crying and screaming for her mother. He had almost lost his cool with her, but we would not touch her, yet; the condition of the little girl all depended on how well her mother would co-operate. Something told him that the girl's mother would do anything to get her daughter back and he only wished she wasn't foolish about how she would go about doing so.  
  
Walking into bedroom, he saw that Kristina, as her mother called her, had a deadly grip on the frame that contained her mother's picture. After the police had cleared out of the apartment, he had sent one of his men to grab anything that would shut the kid up. Not having much time to grab anything, since the apartment always had people coming in and out, he grabbed the first thing he saw - a photo of mother and daughter resting on the desk. The photo seemed to do the trick, because as soon as the little girl saw her mother, she stopped screaming and feel asleep. Every now and then a small whimper could be heard, but it was a gratifying sound compared to the screaming.  
  
"Bruce," he heard a voice call his name.   
  
"What is it, Alec?"  
  
"Something you might want to see," he said, handing Bruce a newspaper. There on the front page was an article about Alexis' attack and the kidnapping of Kristina.  
  
"The bitch is a lawyer, how convenient. Do you think if we're nice and give back her daughter, unharmed, she would consider representing us if we got arrested?" He joked flatly, throwing down the paper.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but that's not all. Look at what's below it," Alec said, once again picking up the paper and handing it to Bruce. Bruce took the paper and read the smaller article below, "Man brutally murdered in small-town apartment."  
  
"I can't believe it! Listen to this: 'Gary Sanders' 'girlfriend' came over to see if he wanted to go out for the evening. When there was no answer at the door, she used the key he gave her and found him dead in his favourite chair.'   
"You idiot! I told you to run the check and make sure his wife, his children, or even his damn butcher wouldn't be around anytime soon! What do I pay you for, anyway, huh? If that bitch sees this paper all she has to do is put two and two together and point a finger!"  
  
"No one knows what any of this is about. It would be hard to connect the attack and the murder since they are in different places, around the exact same time. And you said so yourself, we have her daughter so she wouldn't say anything about it. Would she?"  
  
"Well, her being a lawyer should hopefully mean that she's not stupid enough to say anything, now doesn't it? If she has an ounce of love for this girl, which I'm pretty sure she does, she will keep her mouth shut. Miss Davis knows the price for her child." Bruce walked back to the open door of the little girl's room, but stopped just before entering.  
  
"I only want the tape, Alec. If I don't get what I want, it only costs me fifty-four cents," he said with his eyes fixed on Kristina. "The price of a bullet."


	4. Getting Started

**Chapter Three**  
  
A sweet aroma made its way to Alexis' nose, slowly awakening her to the conscious level. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at a large bouquet of flowers, gardenias to be exact. Taking a deep breath, Alexis was grateful to be aware of her soundings; finally relieved of the grogginess that she thought was beginning to make a permanent mark in her head.  
  
Alexis went to sit up, but quickly decided against when she felt the screaming protest in her ribs. The reality of why she was here hit, and she quickly realized that Kristina was not with her. Searching frantically around the room, she noticed, for the first time, that someone was sitting, or more so slumped, in the chair on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Sonny?" She quietly called out.  
  
"Mmm, huh, wha-?" The man said, jumping from the chair.  
  
"Alexis, you're awake!"  
  
"Ric?"   
  
'Yeah, it's me Alexis." Ric said, quickly making his way to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry, for a minute I thought you were Sonny. I had the strangest dream that he was here, but I have no idea why that would be."  
  
"Well, that's because he was here. You were calling out for him, saying that you needed to talk to him, and that you needed to tell him something. He came by, but he left so you could rest. It's probably best that he's not here; he only leads to trouble."  
  
"But why would I need to talk to him?" Alexis asked Ric, but knew exactly why she needed to.  
  
"I don't know, that's what I was going to ask you. I'm sure he'll be back though." Ric said, not too impressed that Sonny was becoming a larger factor in their conversation.  
  
"Right now, Alexis, we need to concentrate on your recovery and... finding Kristina," he said, careful of Alexis' reaction.  
  
"Ric, she's only a little girl. She must be terrified. God, I hate this! I need to get out of here and find her," she exclaimed, defiant stubbornness laced in her voice. She threw back the covers and made her way to get up. Ric swiftly moved to stop her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Alexis, you need to relax, you have two broken ribs and a broken wrist. Take things easy, please. You're not going to do Kristina any good like this," he told her firmly, but his eyes pleaded with her to listen.  
  
Alexis looked at him angrily, but then sighed in defeat. "You're right. But please, at least find out when I can get out of here. I feel so helpless like this, and I just want to get home. Maybe there I'll find something, or maybe they will..."  
  
"I know, Alexis. I'll go see if I can find the doctor." After giving her hand a tight squeeze, he was gone to find a doctor.  
  
Easing back on the bed to relieve the burning pain in her ribs, Alexis closed her eyes. She was thankful that Ric hadn't picked up on her discomfort; it was the last thing she needed. Keeping her eyes closed, she ran the last moments of the attack in her mind. She saw the breaking in of her door, the horrible connection of the man's fist to her face and the agonizing kicks to her ribs. But nothing compared to the cries, that she heard from Kristina, echoing in her head. Snapping her eyes open, she tried to clear the images from her mind. She would find her daughter, even if it was the last thing she did. She would not fail her, again.   
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Alexis found herself being calmed by the sweet smell of flowers by her bed. Carefully reaching for the card she saw sticking out, she plucked it out of its envelope and read its contents:  
  
I'm on your side.  
  
S  
  
Even without reading the card she knew whom it was from. As much as she did not want to admit it, those were the most comforting words she felt since the whole mess began.  
  
Sonny was pacing the penthouse, his mind racing from the words that Alexis had spoke to him; she had seemed so frantic and desperate. He could not get the words of her saying that she had something that they wanted out of his mind.  
  
Alexis did not have many enemies, only Helena and, to a certain degree, himself. No matter how many times her ran it over in his mind, nothing seemed to fit in the normal context of a threat coming from Helena. Alexis would have clearly mentioned Helena, and if Alexis knew who it was, she surely would have said so. So who could it be then? And why did they take Kristina and not kill Alexis? He needed answers, and he hoped that Alexis would tell him what she had wanted to say to him early. But until then, he would have to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Yeah, it's Sonny. I need you to do something for me, and I need it done yesterday."


End file.
